the_school_campaignfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Caritas
Description Appearance Ivy is a half elf in her early 20s. Her frame is identical to that of Ana's save from several details. Her skin is heavily scarred as a result of her body being mauled beyond recognition by an owlbear after Anastasia (who was currently possessing her body) was abandoned in the woods. Her possession caused her hair and eye colour to change to that of Anastasia's, so when she was resurrected these changes were reversed. Her hair is currently orange, which is its original colour, and has been messily chopped off. Her eyes are green. Ivy wears a bloody, torn dress. Over top of this is an oversized, red robe. Both articles of clothing were given to her by Kost. She doesn't wear shoes. Personality Prior to her death and subsequent resurrection, Ivy was a kind and bubbly soul. She expressed a deep love for people of all kind and an especially strong connection to animals. She had a talent for befriending animals and successfully tamed 3 wolves. After being resurrected, Ivy became much more reclusive and cynical. She acts disinterested, makes snide remarks directed at Netari and has difficulty adjusting to everyday life. She kept some of her love for animals, as she developed a friendship with Lalonde. However, she appears to believe that her ability to hear the rat speak is a result of her being dead for quite some time. History Pre-resurrection Ivy was part of the original party who were delivering a cart of supplies to Phandalin. She was present when Saias recruited the goblins, Astrix, Roaar & Ecksdee and aided them in completing the first dungeon. It was in this dungeon that she tamed three wolves that were then named Fergus, Farkle and Felicia. It was around this time that she and Netari were together. Ivy and the rest of the party were successful in delivering the supplies to Barthen, who directed them to the local inn for the night. When Netari awoke the next morning, he discovered that Ivy had passed away in her sleep. This was due to her terminal illness. Post-resurrection Ivy was devastated when she was brought back to life by Kost. She lashed out at Netari, screaming at him before being knocked out and placed in Kost's tent for the night. This event greatly disturbed the party and prompted them to get wasted. The next morning Lalonde visited Ivy. The rat found that Ivy was still coughing up blood. When Lalonde spoke to her, she believed that she was hearing the voices of the dead rather than the rat's voice. Eventually Ivy was convinced to go outside to see the rest of the party, much to Netari's dismay. When asked to join them on their way to the Wyvren Tor, she declined and opted instead to stay behind with Kost. Relationships [[Netari Barrelstein|'Netari Barrelstein']] gregrfdg Notes * Ivy doesn't need to breathe air due to her being undead, as evidenced by her submerging herself in a river for an unnatural amount of time. * It's unclear how Ivy's body now works, as she had a heartbeat but then appears to not need to breathe air. * Technically, Kost cured Ivy's terminal illness by bringing her back from the dead.